S307 Futile Efforts
by ZenosParadox
Summary: RS. Reed and Sato are at odds over Tarquin's information about the Xindi. Missing scenes for the Shipment, Episode 7, Season 3.


Title: S307 Futile Efforts Author: ZenosParadox Rating: PG  
  
Summary: RS. As the Enterprise follows Tarquin's lead about the Xindi, Reed and Sato are at odds. Missing scenes for The Shipment, Episode 7, Season 3  
  
Notes:. 4 pages. Written November 2, 2003. Disclaimer: The Enterprise characters belong to Paramount. This fiction was written solely for personal enjoyment.  
  
FUTILE EFFORTS  
  
Major Hayes was beginning to wonder how Malcolm Reed had managed to serve on the Enterprise for over two years without wanting to shoot his Captain. Instead of voicing his question, Hayes said, "I'd think the Captain would rely on us for reconnaissance and stay on the Enterprise."  
  
Reed didn't even roll his eyes. "He's interested in discovering for himself whether our information has any merit. That's a lot of faith to put into Hoshi's little telepathic friend."  
  
"His name is Tarquin." Sato's voice was quiet but firm.   
  
She brought the UT for the mission to the shuttlepod and quirked an eyebrow at Reed as she handed him the unit. Reed's facial expression showed no contrition as he met her gaze.  
  
Noting the nonverbal argument conveyed by the officers, Hayes decided to exit before the tirade on either end started. There was definitely a lot of tension in the air. "I'll see about the gear, Lieutenant."  
  
Reed waited until Hayes left before saying, "I am quite aware of what the man called himself, Ensign."  
  
"Lieutenant, is it so hard to believe that Tarquin would do something to help us out of a sense of compassion?"  
  
"Yes, it is. The man tried to keep you and threatened the Enterprise and her crew in the process. In fact, it's much easier to believe this is some decoy so that he can get his hands on you again."   
  
"Tarquin accepted my decision not to stay with him."   
  
"So he said. And if this planet does lead us to the Xindi weapon, what makes you think Tarquin won't expect a bit of gratitude in return?"  
  
"Oh, you think like such a--a male."  
  
"Which is exactly what Tarquin is, so at least give my suspicions some credence. You don't think he wanted you with him for intellectual conversations and platonic bonding, do you?"  
  
"He never--"  
  
"Invaded your private thoughts? Watched you through your own mirror? Even his last intrusion was in your cabin, Hoshi. And I can't do a damn thing to prevent his appearing to you again."  
  
And there lay the crux of the matter, thought Hoshi. She took a deep breath and touched Malcolm on the shoulder. "You can't protect everyone all the time. We have to be able to take care of ourselves. You didn't fail me, Lieutenant, but your current attitude belittles me."  
  
"What? How can my concern for your well being--"  
  
"You're implying that I can be duped by Tarquin again. I only let him get away with it once. I considered the information he gave me very carefully before going to the Captain. I know this could be a trap. Do you think I want to send you on a suicide mission? Your comments suggest you mistrust my judgment."  
  
Reed rubbed his eyes. How could this get any more convoluted? "No, Ensign, I trust you. I just can't trust him."  
  
"Whatever Tarquin's motivation, if we find information about the Xindi weapon, then that's all that matters. I won't let my guard down as a result."  
  
"If Tarquin appears to you while we're gone--"  
  
"I'll inform T'Pol immediately."  
  
"Consider that an order, Ensign."   
  
"Yes, sir." Sato shook her head and added, "I actually felt good about being able to do something worthwhile for the mission."  
  
"Our mission wouldn't succeed without your talents, Hoshi. Remember that."  
  
Sato smiled tightly and turned away. Tarquin's last visit to her had upset the tentative efforts she had made to deepen her relationship with Reed. She just hoped she could recover their friendship.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sato was monitoring transmissions on the bridge. To her utter relief, the Captain had called earlier to confirm the planet did contain a facility that refined a chemical used in the Xindi weapon. Now Sato had to contact Reed about the captured Xindi rifle.  
  
"Lieutenant Reed, Sub-commander T'Pol and Commander Tucker wanted me to inform you that they are inspecting the Xindi weapon."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling they'll just manage to blow it up?" asked Reed. He could afford to make such a comment to Sato. She had a neat trick for glitching the record of communications at opportune moments.  
  
"The Commander wanted to know where your force field prototypes were?"  
  
"Ensign Williams can see to that. He'll know how to activate them for Trip. Anything else?"  
  
"No, things have been quiet up here."  
  
"No telepaths wandering about your head?"  
  
"Just Porthos trying to use mind control to get some cheese."  
  
"Hm, don't know if you'll be able to put up much resistance on that."  
  
Reed could hear Sato's chuckle before she asked, "Malcolm, is it true? Is this the break we were looking for?"  
  
"It's a step in the right direction, Hoshi. It could be a significant find for us, especially so early in the mission."  
  
"I'm glad you're safe. Enterprise out."  
  
~~~~~   
  
Reed walked to the command center late the next night to find Sato staring at the charts on the display.  
  
"You did a fine job with the tracking signal. It's not your fault we lost it," he said as he approached her. He could tell by her slumped soldiers she was taking the lost signal personally.  
  
"I can't help feeling it was just another futile effort to get some answers. We get coordinates to the Xindi homeworld only to find it destroyed. We find out how to protect the ship from the anomalies only to find that it would kill T'Pol."  
  
"You're beginning to sound like me," said Reed as he stood there with his arms across his chest.  
  
Sato turned to him, also with her arms across her chest, but now she was smiling. "We procure a Xindi rifle only to have it blow up on testing."  
  
"Just as I predicted."  
  
"Please, Lieutenant, I don't need another telepath in my life."  
  
"Tarquin hasn't--"  
  
"No, I've not even dreamt of him."  
  
"That's good."   
  
Malcolm stood beside Hoshi for a moment as they surveyed the charts. "Hoshi, even with the setbacks, we have made a lot of progress. We know how to protect the ship from the anomalies by tracing the effects of the spheres"  
  
"We know more about the Xindi since we downloaded the database," Hoshi added.  
  
"It's just a matter of time before we pick up the signal that will lead us to the Xindi weapon," ended Malcolm. He turned to face Hoshi and said, "We have to count all of the little successes. We have to believe that our mission is not just an effort in futility."  
  
"Keep the faith, Lieutenant?" asked Hoshi as she offered her hand.  
  
Malcolm grasped the extended hand firmly and echoed, "Keep the faith, Ensign."  
  
The officers smiled at in other as both were relieved to find themselves back on track.  
  
*****  
  
Author notes:  
  
I thought Reed needed some reason for his rather terse behavior in the episode, so I unloaded it back on the Tarquin-Hoshi situation.  
  
Thanks for reading. No reviews are necessary. 


End file.
